


Drunken Sailor

by impish_nature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Weirdmageddon, Silly little Drabble, adventures on the Stan'O'War II, sea shanty shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: Sea Shanty shenanigans. Stan is not impressed with the wake up call Ford has for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I should not be allowed to listen to more sea shanties cause I get silly ideas like this XD

Ford closed his eyes as he stood on deck, letting the balmy wind push against him as he took in a deep breath of the salty air. The sun was already starting to warm him, an early start but one welcomed after storms at sea had set them off course and landed them in this small port to begin with.

Not that they minded the occasional break, and a few days off in an unknown port excited them both for different reasons until the tug of the sea grabbed them again. Ford already had a small notebook of local legends filled up and he was sure that Stan had had his fill of the local life.

Ford grinned widely, thoughts on the night before.

He was most definitely sure Stan had enjoyed himself.

Now they just had to go get the twins some small trinkets, nothing big just something unique to the place. They already had a stack of these, ready to take home with tales of their adventures around the world. A small hum of anticipation took over Ford as he looked over the small protected bundle of goodies, already excited for when they were next near enough to go see them.

But that was awhile away yet, and right now the day was shaping up to be a perfect one for their last day of shore leave before they went off on another adventure. The sun was shining, the breeze was warm and there were interesting things to see and do without any real hint of danger to the atmosphere.

All in all, a pleasant day.

Or at least it was to him.

His grin turned into a small mischievous smirk as he turned to the still pitch back cabin where his brother slept through the lovely scenery. “Honestly, I’d have thought he was used to an early morning by now.”

There was a beat of silence as he looked up at the sky again before returning his gaze to the door, his mind ticking away as an idea formed.

“I really should go get him up before he sleeps the day away.”

 

* * *

 

As far as Stan was concerned, this morning was a very good morning.

That is, until he was woken up, of course.

Suddenly there was loud noise and bright lights and everything _hurt_ in a way that made absolutely no sense at all. If he wasn’t also pretty sure that he was asleep in his normal cubby hole in their ship he’d have assumed he was being attacked.

Well, until he recognised the booming voice around him.

“What shall we do with the drunken sailor~”

A loud groan echoed out of Stan as his head responded to the loud tune in a drumbeat of pain. He could feel himself shivering and turned over, pulling up his blankets to roll away from his brother’s incessant chipper voice before giving another whine of unhappiness as he realised his brother had pulled the curtains open in a quick movement.

On one side, his high-spirited brother, on the other the sun smiling brightly down at him.

He glared at both, turning back to his twin with bleary pained eyes.

It was too _early_ to be that happy.

Ford beamed at him. “Well? What should we do with the drunken sailor?”

“Let him sleep?”

“That doesn’t fit into the song.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Stan ground out, only his eyes visible between the pile of blankets, though if looks could kill Ford was sure he’d have fallen to the floor already with the intensity.

But fortunately for him it just fuelled his mischief further. He went into another verse of the song, trying not to laugh as Stan covered his ears with his pillow.

“Foooord. My head hurts. Stop it.”

“Well, that is why I’m singing drunken sailor. Wanna know just how drunk you got with the locals last night?”

“ _No_. Leave me be.”

Ford pouted, sitting on the end of the bed, much to Stan’s disagreement and muffled grumbles of ‘damn nerd, need sleep, go away’. “Aww but Stan, you put the song into my head.”

Stan peeked back out again, tweaking the curtains so that there was no sunlight on his face. “Say what now?”

Ford hummed, nodding. “You were singing it a _lot_ last night while we stumbled home.”

Stan’s glare intensified, as if he was remembering bits and pieces through the fog. “Wait- you drank too! How are you ok? That’s not fair.”

“Yeah, it is.” Ford deadpanned him, he knew full well he’d had a few, last night had been merry for both of them. “I _stopped_ drinking. You still had a pint in your hand as the pub closed.”

Stan whined again, covering his eyes. “It’s still not fair. Make it stop.” He perked up a bit, looking at Ford. “You can do that, right?”

“Nope. No can do, you gotta get through this on your own.” Ford gave him a sympathetic tap to the leg to which Stan groaned, covering his face again with the blankets. “It’s just a hangover, few hours and it’ll pass. We need to go get presents at some point, remember?”

Stan grunted, a long suffering sigh escaping him. “Yeah and I mean, no regrets- last night was fun.” He gave a small smile before wincing, shaking his head. “Ugh, please give me some time before we go out. I can feel the ship bobbing about far more than usual.” He scrunched up his face in displeasure. “Feels like when we hadn’t got our sea legs yet. This is weird, never let me drink that much ever.”

“As if you won’t make the same mistake again, besides, you said it- last night was fun.” Ford stood up with a stretch, taking pity on his brother. “And sure, we don’t need to get going for a while anyway.”

Stan’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, pain momentarily forgotten as he stared annoyed and mistrustful at his brother.

“Wait…What time is it?”

“Eight’ish?”

Ford didn’t have much time to react before a pillow hit him squarely in the face.

“OK, now I’m allowed to be anfgry. I distinctly remember asking- and you promising that we wouldn’t have an early start this morning _so_ that I could have a few drinks and not worry.” He flailed, reaching for another thing to throw. “10 o’clock! 10 o’clock, remember?!”

_Oh._ Ford gulped. Oh yeah, he’d forgotten that. It was all harmless fun though so he grinned. “I just thought you could do with a song, that was all. I mean I thought you liked it, you sure sang it enough last nigh-”

Something else flew at him, winging past his ear.

“Get out and let me sleep!”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And just posting this has got the song stuck in my head again.


End file.
